


Vicious Blue

by Kalloway



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 10:11:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10511640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Quistis and Selphie fighting monsters outside Esthar City.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silveradept](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silveradept/gifts).



Selphie was downright vicious when she needed to be. This was a good thing, Quistis thought as she dropped to one knee to try to cast a final spell with what was left of her energy. It was good that Selphie was strong and sometimes bloodthirsty. She was well-suited to her work. And apparently rather enjoying it.

There was only one creature left, though it wasn't quite like anything Quistis recognized. She'd have to look it up. There would be a report to write, after all, and Selphie was not the one to have write reports. Especially not when they were currently contracted to Esthar for continuing Lunar Cry cleanup. 

This pack of monsters had wandered a little close to the city, as had several others and it was part of why they were there. Quistis didn't mind Esthar, though, and she knew Selphie didn't. 

But this creature-- her options were limited because she didn't know what the damned thing was and what would work on it. She had a couple of new spells that she'd recently learned, but they weren't battle tested. Yet one of them, Quistis thought, might actually be the best option. Hopefully she wouldn't fail. Failure didn't need to go in her report...

Oh well-- she cast anyway, once Selphie half-staggered back a couple of steps. 

It took a couple of seconds for Quistis to realize exactly what had happened, but then it hit her-- the monster had half-melted, half-exploded. Selphie, luckily, had been relatively clear of the splatter. 

"Quistis?"

"Yes?"

"That was cool! I didn't know you could do that!" Selphie bounced over, apparently recovering quickly. She looked like she was bleeding but then Quistis realized it wasn't her blood.

"I didn't know it would work like that," Quistis admitted. "You, um, have blood on your face."

"So do you," Selphie replied with a smile, before frowning. "And wait, you didn't know you could, like, melt-splody monsters? If I could do that, I'd do it all day every day."

"It was a new spell... I wasn't going to try it, in case I failed and..." Quistis trailed off. She wasn't perfect - far from it. Everyone always expected her to be perfect and ready, though, calm and cool and straight-laced. Skilled and capable when she really was just starting to want a shower. 

"You never fail." Selphie waved a hand. "And besides, even if you did, I'd be right there to get the next swipe. You know that."

Quistis smiled. Selphie was right. They had each other's backs in this. That was the important part.

"Thanks," Quistis said as she reached to try to wipe some of the blood off Selphie's cheek. Honestly, they were going to scare people when they got back into the city. 

"And hey, y'know, we just have to be ourselves. But I do want to see that melt-splodey spell again. It's supposed to do that, right?"

"I think so..."

Selphie laughed and a moment later, Quistis joined in. Yeah, she thought so. But she didn't know, but she didn't have to write a thesis on it or defend it to anyone. It'd go in the report, yes, without details or anything that might make it sound like she hadn't been quite sure. 

"This is like that time Zell found that one GF and couldn't summon it and no one knew what it was til he finally could summon it, or when Squall..."

Rattling off some of the less-fortunate things they'd all done -- and they had very much all done them -- helped, too. She'd forgotten about a lot of it, which was probably the result of her own Guardian Force tucked away in her mind. Selphie, however, apparently kept a good catalog of hilarious and unfortunate things that happened to all of them. Zell seemed to be the master at it, though. Only Nida came out of her ramble looking at all good. 

Oh, but...

'Selphie--"

"Mmm?"

Quistis gestured carefully back and over her shoulder. They were being watched and it looked like the monster had at least four eyes. 

"I get first crack at it!" Selphie cried as she lunged. "Just make sure I'm clear before you splodey it!"

Well, might as well make sure she had the spell down. Or at least get it wrong with the same fine results. 

This time, Quistis didn't hesitate to cast.


End file.
